Li ion secondary batteries are known as secondary batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Li ion secondary batteries are typically classified as non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries.
Life properties of such Li ion secondary batteries may become lower due to volume change accompanying occlusion and release of Li ions. In this regards, for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 disclose conventional techniques which propose to suppress or prevent the lowering of life properties or to improve life properties.